bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fuzzy Boots Corollary
"The Fuzzy Boots Corollary" is the third episode of the first season of American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on Monday, October 8, 2007. Summary Leonard witnesses Penny kissing another man which makes him fall into a depression. Sheldon is able to convince him to ask Penny out though Penny doesn't realize she's on a date. Extended Plot While playing World of Warcraft, the group attempts to retrieve the Sword of Azeroth. Sheldon captures the sword and then betrays them and sells the sword on eBay which Howard buys. Leonard goes over to Penny's place to return her mail he "accidentally" acquired and sees Penny kissing a guy named Doug at her door. He is devastated thinking she has 'rejected' him. The guys convince him to ask someone out at work. Geeky girl scientist Leslie Winkle has recently started to shave her legs which they feel indicated that she is available. When Leonard enters her lab, she is heating up a Cup o' Noodles with her laser. He asks her to a bio-social exploration with a neuro-chemical overlay as the modification of our colleague/frienship paradigm, with the addition of a date-like component. Instead of the date, Leslie proposes that they go straight to kissing in which she finds Leonard's technique good; however, she is not aroused. At Apartment 4A, Raj and Howard are discussing whether Sheldon is a robot which he is willing to embrace. Leonard is now even more depressed. Howard has them try Salsa dancing lessons, but all the women in the class are middle-aged and older. Leonard then turns to thinking about buying a cat and listening to Emo music. Sheldon (in an attempt to not have a cat) points out that he was not actually rejected, as he had not asked Penny out. Leonard agrees and promptly walks over to her door and asks Penny out to dinner. She mistakes it as an invitation to hang out with all the guys. Despite being aware, Leonard keeps the date and makes up excuses as to why the guys were absent. Preparing for the date, Leonard is perspiring profusely and has to change is shirt even though it's hours until the date. He also envisions them really connecting and going all the way. On the date, Penny mentions the man Leonard saw was not her boyfriend, but that she has a habit of having a weekend long flings to get over relationships. Excited, Leonard begins to become more confident and entertains Penny with a physics demonstration. He drops his olive used in his demonstration and goes to fetch it under the table banging his head on the underside of the table. He takes Penny takes home. Penny asks him if that night was a date. Leonard does not get the courage to reveal his true feelings to Penny and tells her that if it was she would know that she had been "DAT-ED", even though she suspected what he had done. Credits * Guest starring: ** Sara Gilbert as Leslie Winkle ** Allen Nabors as Doug ** Treisa Gary as Waitress ** Sherry Weston as Instructor * Teleplay: Bill Prady & Steven Molaro * Story: Chuck Lorre Critics *"The show appears to be coming into its own really nicely. The dialogue is witty and crisp and the jokes fly at you fast. They make Leonard more likable and move the plot forward. A really enjoyable episode." - The TV Critic's Review *IMDb user reviews. Notes *'Title Reference': One of the names that Leonard was considering for his cat (Sergeant Fuzzyboots). *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. *This episode was watched by 8.36 million people with a rating of 3.3 (adults 18-49). *Episode transcript. Costume Notes Sheldon starts the episode wearing a shirt from Batman's foe, The Riddler, called "Bat Question" or "Riddler Bats". Later he is seen wearing one of his fave shirts, The Flash; Run Bolt, as well as a plain purple crew neck t-shirt. Leonard begins the episode in a brown t-shirt featuring the periodic table of elements When he goes to visit Leslie in her lab, he's wearing a shirt with the adrenaline molecules Howard sports a Superman belt buckle a Coke bottle buckle, and his red and black Vans. Trivia *Leslie Winkle is introduced as a character. *The Gates of Elzebub and Sword of Azeroth do not exist in the real World of Warcraft. * Buying and selling in-game items between players on something like eBay is against the TOS (Terms of Service), as such things are the property of Blizzard Entertainment. It would be like someone selling a car they had just rented. *As Sheldon mentioned that he has a night elf character, it means that they are part of the Alliance faction in World of Warcraft. * It is learned that Sheldon would very well betray his friends for money. *This is the first episode where Leonard sings....when he walks in the door he sings "Boston" by Augustana. *Isaac Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics are discussed after Howard and Raj suggest that Sheldon may be a robot. Sheldon inquires as to whether he would be bound by these laws if he learned he was a robot, leading Howard and Raj test their applicability. *It is noteworthy that Howard only tells Sheldon two of the three laws of robotics. *Howard brings Sheldon in a dancing class; however, in a later episode, he says he does not enjoy dancing and never will. Then, he reveals in the fourth season dancing, that he can do formal dances like the Waltz. It is possible he has been able to ballroom dance the entire time, but simply doesn't enjoy it. *Howard implies that he has slept with his dancing instructor, even though she looks to be in her late 60s/early 70s. * Howard, Raj and Sheldon are playing Jenga. *First time it's seen the key bowl is next to the door. *Leonard's first episode being kissed. He is later shown kissing Joyce Kim in the past in the episode "The Staircase Implementation". *First time it's seen that Sheldon does not believe Leonard can "get a girl". *Leonard gets a concussion in this episode. *Sheldon believes that Leonard got Penny drunk even before her drinking problem has been revealed. *We learn that Sheldon has asthma, which is the only reference to such, as Leonard and Howard are usually the ones noted for being asthmatic. *One of the only episodes where Sheldon is on good terms with Leslie Winkle. *Leonard's full name is Leonard Leakey Hofstadter named after the anthropologist. *Leonard appears to be considering male names for his cat to be. But due to genetic silencing that occurs on the X chromosome, tri-colored Calico cats are almost exclusively female. In fact, they are the object of new genetic research at UC San Francisco that centers on X-chromosome related illnesses and conditions. *Sheldon lectures Leonard about buying a cat because he's depressed about his bad relationship. In a twist of irony, Sheldon would do the exact same thing in a later episode, buying 25 cats because his relationship broke with Amy. * Penny was apparently bra-less during and after the date as shown when Leonard and Penny return home from their date and are standing outside her door, Penny's nipples can be seen sticking out of top. * Leonard tells Sheldon he couldn't come because he stuffed himself with a sandwich at Quiznos. Ironically in 2003, Jim Parsons starred in 2 Quiznos commercials known as "Raised by Wolves". * Leonard's love interest for the episode, Leslie Winkle, is portrayed by actress Sara Gilbert. Galecki and Gilbert had previously worked together for the last five seasons on the ABC show Roseanne, when Galecki portrayed Gilbert's boyfriend. Galecki reprised the role of "David Healey" on the April 17, 2018 episode of the brief reboot of the Roseanne series and plays on returning to the "Connors" show since the series has ended.. Quotes :(Playing World of Warcraft, after opening gate.. Goblins attack. They are in trouble!) :Raj: Oh!!! He's got me! :Howard: Sheldon, he's got Raj! Use your sleep spell! Sheldon! Sheldon! ... (softer tone) Sheldon! :Sheldon: I got the Sword of Azeroth! :Leonard: Forget the sword, Sheldon! Help Raj. :Sheldon:(slightly crazily) There is no more Sheldon! I AM THE SWORDMASTER! :Howard: Leonard, look out! :Leonard: Dammit, man we're dying here! :Sheldon: Goodbye, peasants! :(sound of in-game teleportation) :Leonard: The bastard teleported. :Raj: He's selling the Sword of Azeroth on eBay. :Leonard: You betrayed us for money! WHO ARE YOU?! :Sheldon: I'm a Rogue Night Elf, don't you people read character descriptions? Wait, wait, wait... somebody just clicked "Buy It Now". :(Howard stands up in triumph) :Howard: I AM THE SWORDMASTER! ---- :Leonard: I mean, I’m a perfectly nice guy. There’s no reason we couldn't go to the restaurant and have a lovely dinner. Maybe take a walk afterwards, talk about things we have in common, “you love pottery? I love pottery!” You know, there’s a pause, we both know what’s happening, I lean in, we kiss, it’s a little tentative at first but then I realize, she’s kissing me back, and she’s biting my lower lip, you know, she wants me, this thing is going the distance, we’re going to have sex! Oh God! Oh, my God! :Sheldon: Is the sex starting now? ---- :Penny: Was this supposed to be a date? :Leonard: This? No. No, of course not, this was just you and me hanging out with a bunch of guys who didn’t show up, because of work and a colonoscopy. :Penny: Okay, I was just checking. :Leonard: When I take a girl out on a date, and I do, she knows she’s been dated. Capital D. Bold face, underline, like Day-ted. I think I might have a little concussion, I’m going to go lay down for a while, good night. Gallery Howard, Raj and Sheldon play Jenga.jpg|Howard, Raj and Sheldon play Jenga. Leonard and leslie in her lab.jpg|Leslie and Leonard in her lab. Leonard sweating through his shirt.jpg|Leonard sweating through his shirt. Raj playing on his PC.jpg|Raj playing on his laptop. Howard Swordmaster.jpg|Who's the sword master now. The Fuzzy Boots Corollary.jpg|Penny at dinner with Leonard. Fuzzy24.png|Penny is amazed by physics. Fuzzy23.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Fuzzy22.jpg|Howard. Fuzzy21.jpg|Leonard. Fuzzy20.jpg|Playing a game together. Fuzzy19.jpg|Gaming together. Fuzzy18.jpg|Leonard seeing Penny with her date. Fuzzy17.jpg|Penny and her date. Fuzzy16.jpg|Game play in Apartment 4A. Fuzzy15.jpg|Leonard playing on line. Fuzzy14.jpg|Sheldon getting excited. Fuzzy13.jpg|Sheldon. Fuzzy12.jpg|Leonard kissing Leslie. Fuzzy11.jpg|Sheldon has the sword. Fuzzy10.jpg|Leonard seeing Penny with another guy. Fuzzy9.jpg|Raj playing on line. Fuzzy8.jpg|The faux date. Date.png|Penny doesn't know she's on a date. Fuzzy7.jpg|Playing Jenga. Fuzzy6.jpg|Leonard dropped his olive. Fuzzy5.jpg|Dance class. Fuzzy4.jpg|Heating up a Cup-of-Noodles with a laser. Fuzzy3.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Fuzzy2.jpg|Test kiss between Leonard and Leslie. Fuzzy1.jpg|Back at her door. vanity 186.jpg|Chuck Lorre Productions, #186. The-fuzzy-boots-corollary-15.jpg|Nervous Lenny. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Leslie Category:Date With Penny Category:Date with Leslie Category:Cats Category:The Flash Category:Raj Category:Penny Category:Leonard Category:Howard Category:Transcripts Category:Sheldon Category:Season 1 episodes Category:New Main Character Introduced Category:The 8 episodes in 2007 Category:The Big Bang Theory